ESTA NO ES OTRA TIPICA HISTORIA DE SECUNDARIA
by NaomiYvonne
Summary: Naomi, una adolescente de 15 años, vive una dura vida junto a su madre, pero, extraños sucesos empiezan a ocurrir en la secundaria, ¿podrá descubrir de que se trata?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, me llamo Naomi, tengo 15 años y voy a la secundaria… bueno, una que otra vez… La verdad es que no me gusta la escuela a la que voy. Las chicas se visten y actúan como unas cualquieras, pero, prefiero quedarme callada, no quiero tener más problemas. La verdad es que, odio mi vida. Y te diré el porqué._

 _Cuando era pequeña, vivía en la región Kanto de Japón, amaba ese lugar, aunque ya no tenga tantos recuerdos, pero, por motivos de trabajo de mi madre y otros asuntos familiares me tuve que mudar a Francia. Al principio me gustaba pero fueron pocos meses después donde comenzaron los problemas._

 _Mi padre perdió su empleo, poco después que nos hayamos mudado, asique solo dependíamos de mi madre, pero, mi padre empezó a llegar borracho a nuestra casa y… mi madre se divorció de él… en ese entonces yo tendría uno años, y a penas conocía cosas de la vida, asique cuando mi padre se fue, no entendí bien por qué… pero, mi madre siempre estuvo ahí, ayudándome en todo, no dejaba que me faltara nada, pero, no lo supe valorar, y recién me di cuenta cuando ella me falto.. Aun lo recuerdo, fue la primavera pasada._

 _Yo estaba en la escuela, y cuando la campana de salid, fui como siempre a la entrada para encontrármela, ella siempre me iba a buscar, pero solo me encontré a mi abuela, con solo ver su cara, ya supe que algo no estaba bien. Y estaba en lo correcto. A mi madre le había dado un ataque de estrés por todas las horas que trabajaba._

 _Mi mundo se fue abajo, por suerte, ella estaba estable, pero estaría unas semanas en el hospital. Y en ese tiempo, yo me iría a vivir con mis abuelos, por suerte, ella ahora está bien…. Gracias por leer mi blog. Hasta la próxima_

Cuando termine de escribir en mi blog, me fui a hacer la tarea, soy una chica muy estudiosa, asique no paso ninguna tarea por alto. Me puse mis gafas y me fui a hacer la tarea y estudiar, ya que mis finales comenzarían dentro de poco.

Cuando por fin termine, eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche… TAN TARDE SE HABIA HECHO?!

-QUEEE?! Tengo que ayudar a mama con la cena!- me dije a mi misma antes de salir corriendo a la cocina.

-Naomi, te dije que no corras en la casa, te vas a lastimar-

-Lo siento, es que no me di cuenta de la hora…- dicho esto, las dos empezamos a hacer la cena… pero lo que no sabía, era que lo peor estaba por pasar…


	2. Chapter 2

**LUNES- 7:30 AM-**

Estabamos ingresando a clases de ingles… en realidad, no quería venir pero mi mama me obligo..

-Welcome guys now we are going to….- la profesora empezó su clase pero no me podía concentrar ya que las chicas que se sentaban detrás mio no dejaban de hablar

-Oye… viste que guapo que es Allain?- Allain? Ah el rarito que empezó la semana pasada, el "galan" del salón, es un engreído-

-Ayy si, crees que este interesado en alguien del salón?- " _Y aquí van de nuevo"_ me dije a mi misma.

Preferí no hacerles caso y prestarle atención a la maestra.

.

.

.

.

.

A QUIEN ENGAÑO! NO SIRVO EN ESTO

-" _pfff y ahora que? Falta 1 hora para que suene la campana"-_ dije empezando a garabatear. De repente, la inspiración vino a mi:

 _ **EL DOLOR QUE EN MI ALMA ESTA**_

 _ **YA NO PUEDO OCULTAR MAS**_

 _ **LOS RECUERDOS DEL AYER ME INVADIRAN**_

 _ **CAN YOU HEAR ME**_

 _ **CAN YOU HEAR ME**_

 _ **CAN YOU HEAR ME**_

 _ **YES I AM**_

 _ **SENTIMIENTOS YA NO MUESTRO**_

 _ **LUEGO DE QUE LLEGUES AQUÍ**_

 _ **PUES MI CORAZON NO QUIERE SUFRIR MAS POR TI**_

 _ **AHORA DETRÁS MIO YA ESTA**_

 _ **EL DOLOR ME ABANDONO**_

 _ **LUEGO DE RECORDAR LO QUE SUFRI A TU LADO**_

 _ **CON LOCURA Y MI DESESPERACION**_

 _ **MI MENTE EN CONFUCION YA ME BOMBARDEO**_

 _ **Y DAÑARME**_

 _ **ES LO QUE HACER NO QUIERO MAS**_

 **RING RING RING**

Sin que me diera cuenta, la hora ya había pasado la hora, me levante de mi asiento y fui camino a la puerta pero…

-Oye! Susuki- alguien grito mi apellido

-Que?- me voltee, era Allain

-Quieres salir conmigo?- hizo la típica sonrisita de galan guiñeandome un ojo.

-Definitivamente…- Sus ojos brillaron- NO.- dicho esto me retire, dejándolo a el y a todos mis compañeros que estaban dentro del aula con la boca por el piso.

Me dirigi hasta el patio trasero y me sente debajo de un árbol a leer un libro.

-Jejeje, oye, Susuki, me entere que rechazaste a mi hermano…- era la hermana de Allain, Natsuki Thunderstone (YASE YASE… SOY MALA CON LOS APELLIDOS)

-Si, que pasa con eso?- se sento a mi lado

-Es que…- agacho la cabeza- FUE TAN COMICO!- estallo en carcajadas- tenias que verle la cara, fue genial- nos empezamos a reir las dos.

Aunque era un año menor que yo, nos llevábamos bastante bien, sindo la única chica con la que puedo ser yo misma


End file.
